The Marauders 1 and future
by CathyPhantom
Summary: What if the Doctor went to Hogwarts? What if James and Sirius were brothers and they were Time Lords and were the Doctor's cousins? What if James regenerated that Halloween night? - Harry was still taken and everyone thinks James is dead. Linked to my Story Wizard and Ghost but that doesn't need to be read to understand this. 9th then 10th. Draco and Harry are twins.
1. Chapter 1

Not many knew, in fact a total of three humans, three aliens and a werewolf, that there were actually five marauders. The names of the four you know are;

James Potter,

Sirius Black,

Remus Lupin and

Peter Pettigrew.

But, in addition to these four, there was a fifth. His name was David Tennant. Although, amongst the five of them, they all went by different names;

Remus was Moony and

Peter was Wormtail.

For those of you who don't know, they are called this because Remus is a werewolf and Peter's animagus is a rat. The Marauders became animagus after they found out about Remus being a werewolf so they could keep him company, and out of trouble, during the full moon, as werewolves only attack humans.

However the other three members all went by two different names. Amongst the five they were;

James was Prongs,

Sirius; Padfoot and

David was Whiskers.

Again the names are for animagus forms. James was a majestic stag with huge antlers, hence Prongs, Sirius was a large black dog and David was a cat. But the three of them had a different set of names, in fact some people who over heard these names seemed to think they were more of an identity.

James was Wizard,

Sirius was Prankster and

David was... Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

These three also held another secret. A secret that only one human knew. These three boys were alien. Two of them were brothers, the other their cousin.

You may be wondering about the race of the three and who the human was. Well wonder no more because these three are Time Lords. Hidden deep in the bowls of Hogwarts was their TARDIS.

The human? Well can't you guess? The love interest of the Wizard, of course. Lily Fenton was the only human to know of the three Time Lords presence at Hogwarts. She was also the only human to know of the real connection between the Wizard and the Prankster.

"Oi Doctor!" The Prankster called, the three were in the TARDIS. "I think Wizard wants to go a step further with the Fenton girl!"

"Oh really!" The Doctor replied. "Why Wizard I never would've thought you would love a human that much!"

"Oh shut up you two!" The Wizard replied. "Shouldn't we get to class, we have potions!"

"What so we see that slimy grease ball again?" The Prankster retorted.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "We get to see Snivellus again!"

The Wizard huffed. "Err, guys," The Wizard said, nervously. "Isn't it a full moon tonight?"

"Oh yeah," The Prankster said. "We get to play!" The boy then leapt forward, transforming into a dog as he went. When he landed, on all fours, he bounded around the control room.

"Okay Prankster," The Wizard said as his brother jumped on him, knocking them both to the ground, and licked his face. "That's enough! Get off! Get off!"

The Wizard shoved his brother off and the boy morphed back to his original shape. "One of these days you are going to make my hearts stop!"

"No I'm not," The Prankster said. "It'll be Lily who does that!"

"Oi!" The Wizard jumped towards his brother.

The Doctor grabbed the brother's arms before they could actually fight. "Potions, remember?"

"Right!" Both boys said. "Snivellus!" Stepping out of the TARDIS the three ran towards the Potions dungeon. As they reached the door a voice called from behind them, "Padfoot, Prongs, Whiskers, where have you three been!"

"Nowhere Moony!" The three Time Lords replied.

"Right!" The werewolf said, unconvinced.

"S-Shouldn't w-we be g-getting in?" Peter said, from behind Remus.

"Wormtail's right you lot should be getting in!" Lily said, she used the nicknames but didn't know what they meant.

"Fine!" The Wizard said. "Come on guys." He wrapped his arms around the Prankster and the Doctor's necks. "We really need to go on an adventure, we've been still for too long!" He whispered to them.

"Yes," The Doctor replied. "We have!"

"Later!" The Prankster said, which was odd in and of itself because he was never the sensible one among the three. In fact he was probably the least sensible of the five marauders.

"Hey James!" A girl's voice called from the Slytherin side of the room. This girl was the Slytherin seeker. Her friend was Bellatrix Black, a member of the family the Prankster had made himself a part of. She, and most of the Black family, didn't acknowledge him. He had gone as far as to put himself on the family tree tapestry, but the mother of the family burnt him off as soon as she realised he had done it. "Best be careful, I hear that if you make one more mistake you put your Quidditch position on the line!" The Wizard grit his teeth.

"Who told you that?" Remus asked. Quidditch was every wizard's favourite sport and it was normally very hard to get on the school teams, but both the Wizard and the Prankster had got in. The Wizard as Gryffindor's seeker and the Prankster as a beater. The other Marauders preferred to just watch.

"Why do you care?" The Slytherin replied.

"Quieten down now!" said Slughorn, the Potions Master. "How about we start the lesson?"


	3. Chapter 3

A few years later and they had all graduated, with an average amount of Os in their NEWTS. The five stayed close and, even after a massive fall out between the Wizard and the Prankster, managed to stay in touch easily.

Only a handful of years after their graduation the Wizard married Lily, the Prankster and the Doctor were happy for him. They both knew it wouldn't end happily, either the Wizard would outlive poor Lily or, with the two of them being at the top of the Dark Lords hit list, give his life for her.

"Hey Sirius, Remus, David, Peter!" The Wizard called to his fellow Marauders. "I've got some news!"

The Prankster and the Doctor shared a glance. "Great... Mate..." The Prankster said. "What is it?"

"Well..." Lily came up beside him. She shot the other Time Lords a glare.

"I'm pregnant!" She announced. The Prankster's eyes winded and his hearts stuttered. _I'm going to be an uncle!_ Was his only thought.

The Doctor on the other hand... "Excuse us a minute!" He said grabbing his cousins and running into the house. They went up the stairs to what seemed to be a small cupboard. The Doctor threw the door open, revealing the TARDIS. He shoved the brothers in before following. "This is dangerous Wizard!" The Doctor said jabbing the Wizard in the chest.

"I know!" The Wizard replied. "And before you say it so does she!"

"You do know this means we can't leave the timeline until he's born, right?" The Prankster put in.

"Yes," The Wizard replied. "And what makes you think it's a he?"

"I dunno," The Prankster said, shrugging. "Just a feeling I guess."

"Well I think my baby is going to be a she!" The Wizard shot back.

"Look!" The Doctor said. "I'm gonna say this once and only once!" He pointed at the two. "That kid is going to be half Time Lord, whether it's male or female. It'll have two hearts and the ingenuity of human beings." The Doctor paused. "God I love the human race! But anyway, even if we could leave it we wouldn't because that baby needs to grow up with its own kind! He, or she, is going to be alone in the universe, as the only half Time Lord half human, the least we can do is stay!" He let that hang for a moment. "And Prankster, arguing about gender, really?"

"It was pathetic," The Prankster said. "I know!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nine months later and all three Time Lords were present at the birth, only the Wizard knew that the Prankster and the Doctor were there - Perception filters. It turns out that the Prankster was right, the baby was a boy! Or rather the babies were boys. Lily had also thought her baby would be a boy and had the perfect name for him, or them. A list of names, in fact.

"Harry and Drake," She whispered to the boys, so quietly the healers couldn't hear her. "My little Time Lords! Harry James Potter and Drake Sirius Potter!"

When the healers told Lily visitors were allowed to see the boys now, the Prankster and the Doctor took off their perception filters. Nobody payed any attention to their sudden appearance.

With the healers in the room the three Time Lords stuck to human names. "Aw! Thanks Lily!" The Prankster said. "They look just like you James!"

"Thanks Sirius!" The Wizard replied.

"Not quite actually!" The Doctor said. "James, Sirius, look they have Lily's eyes!"

The other two Time Lords looked at the babies again. "Oh yeah, look," The Prankster said. "James look, David's right! Little Harry and Drake have their mother's emeralds!"

Jack, Lily's brother, came into the room and saw the boys. He slowly walked up to Lily, and James who sat on the edge of her bed, and crouched down beside her. The large man dressed in orange held his arms out towards the twin that Lily was holding. "May I?" He asked.

Lily nodded handing him the baby. "Oh aren't you a cutie!" He said, bobbing the little boy in his arms. "What are their names?"

"That," James said, indicating the boy Jack held. "Is Drake Sirius Potter and this is Harry James Potter."

Not too long after this, the twins were taken to be checked over. Professor Dumbledore arrived as the twins were taken out.

"Oh man they're going to be curious about the hearts!" The Prankster whispered.

As the Prankster spoke a tearful, hysterical nurse burst into the room. She hiccupped and collapsed into a chair next to Lily. "I'm so sorry!" She said, tears falling from her eyes. "So so very sorry!"

"Why?" James asked. "What has happened to my sons?" The other Time Lords looked at each other.

"Dr-Drake is d-dead!" The nurse said, bursting into another wave of tears.

All of the occupants of the room got a dark look in their eyes as Lily and James's eyes filled with tears. Everyone was so upset that the absence of Drake's body didn't cross their minds, not even Lily's!


	5. Chapter 5

Now there was always a hole in this for The Doctor, the Prankster had noticed to. The Wizard vehemently denied that has son had been kidnapped rather than died. The Doctor and the Prankster on the other hand had realised that there was a fixed point in that moment, a fixed point that wasn't death…

By October the Wizard, Lily and Harry were hidden away in Godric's Hollow. "Sirius?" Dumbledore said. "Why can't you be secret keeper?"

"I just can't!" The Prankster told the headmaster and leader of the order of the phoenix. Lily, the Doctor and the Wizard all understood why but they couldn't explain that to be a secret keeper you had to be in the same time period as the secret you were keeping.

"I know!" The Doctor said. "Why not make Peter the secret keeper!"

"Great idea, David!" The Prankster agreed.

"Yes," Remus said. "Everyone would expect James to choose Sirius as his secret keeper, but no one would expect Peter to be the secret keeper!"

"They have a point, sir," The Wizard said.

"So it's agreed Peter will be the secret keeper," Dumbledore said.

"Yes," The assembled people said.

Just moments after Dumbledore left the Prankster, the Wizard, the Doctor, Lily and Harry were gathered in the TARDIS. "You're sure you don't mind?" The Prankster asked.

"Yes we've all been still for too long," The Wizard told his brother. "I don't think it's fair of me to keep you here when you could be off exploring all of time and space!"

"Be careful!" The Doctor said. He pulled out a muggle phone. "Call if you need us!"

Lily looked confused. "If you're travelling through time how would a phone help?"

"This here is no ordinary phone, Lily," The Wizard said. "We could call any phone in anytime from anywhere and anywhen with this."

"Okay..." By now Lily knew that however confusing the answer to her question was it was most likely the only one she would get.

"Alright!" The Prankster said. "We'll be off!"

The Wizard lead Lily, who was holding Harry, out of the TARDIS. "Come back soon!" Lily called.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor and the Prankster travelled through time and space exploring random planets at random time periods.

However back on Earth, mere days after the Doctor and the Prankster left, the Potters had a visitor. A powerful, evil wizard, by the name of Lord Voldemort, made his way towards the Potter's door. He had one thing on his mind _kill the boy! _After throwing the killing curse at the Wizard, the Dark Lord went upstairs and killed Lily. With both parents dead Lord Voldemort turned on Harry. But for some reason Harry couldn't be killed by the Dark Lord.

The Wizard lay on the floor wheezing, dying. He heard his human wife scream and her body hit the floor. With a strangled cry the Time Lord struggled to his feet. He stumbled to the stairs, one arm clutching his chest. Heaving himself up the stairs, he made his way to the nursery. Once there he let out another strangled cry. Harry sat in his cot, screaming and glowing (although he didn't seem to be regenerating, maybe Lily had something to do with this?), and Lily, his sweet Lily lay on the ground. "Oh Lily," The Prankster said. "I will protect our son!" With that said he straightened up, took a deep breath and... Doubled over in pain. "For you my sons!" He said just before golden energy erupted from every exposed part of his body.

When the light receded James Potter lay on the floor but slowly, so slowly it wasn't noticeable, he was changing. With a final struggle the Wizard took the phone out of his pocket and rang the TARDIS. The Prankster picked up on the first ring. "Wizard?" He asked frantically.

"Help... Lily dead... Harry crying... Regenerating... Help!" The Wizard managed to say before passing out, the phone sliding underneath Harry's cot. His hearts slowed to an undetectable degree and his breathing all but stopped.

"WIZARD!" The Prankster called down the phone. "If you can hear me we'll be there soon."

When the Prankster and the Doctor arrived at Godric's Hollow, having landed the TARDIS in muggle London accidentally, Harry was in the arms of Hagrid. The Doctor and the Prankster were sat atop the Prankster's flying motorbike as they saw him.

"Hagrid?" The Prankster asked the Half Giant. "Where are you taking Harry?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to take the boy to his aunt and uncle." The two Time Lords tensed. "In America." They sighed in relief.

"Here," The Prankster said, as he and the Doctor got off. "Take my bike!"

"Thanks!" Hagrid said. "Be seein' ya!"

"Well we know that Harry's safe," Said the Doctor. "What about the Wizard?"

"You'll get my brother I'll find that little rat!" The Prankster snarled and set off at a run.

The Doctor stepped into the partially destroyed house and headed up the stairs to the nursery. Once there he found his cousin lying next to his wife, with slight changes to his body and facial structure. "You always were slow to regenerate." The Doctor said as he began to search for the missing phone.

After a minute he found the phone and placed it in the pocket of his leather jacket. Then he heaved the Wizard on to his shoulder and dragged him down the stairs and to the road. Once at the road he stuck his right hand out and a huge, purple, triple decker bus shuddered to a stop in front of him.

"Welcome to the night bus," The Young man said. He rambled on about the bus and the Doctor handed over payment.

"Take us to the Leaky Cauldron, please," The Doctor said, dragging the Wizard inside.

"Sure thing," The young man said. "We've got two empty beds at the back there!" He indicated the beds. Dragging his cousin, the Doctor headed for the beds. As soon as he sat down on the second bed, the Night Bus shuddered forward.

The bulky bus zipped along the roads at impossible speeds and jolted down gaps no wider than a wheelie bin. They made a brief stop and an old lady got off before bolting back along the roads and into the heart of London. "The Leaky Cauldron!" The young man called.

The Doctor started dragging his cousin again and he said, "Thank you." As he disembarked. He took a step away from the bus and it rattled off into the night.

With a deep breath, the Doctor heaved the Wizard towards the alley he parked the TARDIS in. He unlocked the door and dragged the Wizard in taking him to one of the rooms down the hall. Placing him there, the Doctor went back to the control room and pulled the screen towards him. The TARDIS could track any Time Lord anywhere, even so the Doctor was shocked when he saw three blinking lights. He expected one, the Prankster, and he could understand two, that would be Harry. But three? This could only mean one thing! Drake was still out there, somewhere!

He had to investigate that!

Of course, he knew that Drake was alive, and that he had been taken back in the hospital. Fixed points in time, especially in one's own timeline, could not be changed. This fact annoyed him so much. But that didn't stop him from feeling hopeful about Drake's future. There may be a reunion at some point in that future.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor arrived outside a large mansion. He looked around the gardens discovering many dark artefacts and he came to the simple conclusion that Drake had been kidnapped and given to a Death Eater family by the Dark Lord and his followers. The boy would probably have heavy glamours or the blood adoption spell hiding his looks, but only a chameleon arc will ever be able to hide his Time Lord biology.

Knowing that Drake was alive may help the Wizard, but knowing where he is will not. After all nobody would like to know that there son was being raised by people like _them_! Right then and there the Doctor decided to keep the fact Drake was alive from his cousin, knowing he would want to know where the boy was and, well, that would be a painful experience for everyone.

Along with that he promised, vowed, he would watch out for the boy. But right now the boy's father was at the top of his worry list. Never before had it taken the Wizard this long to regenerate.

Yes he was a slow regenerator, but he wasn't normally this slow. "I suppose I should check up on the Prankster," said the Doctor, aloud.

By the time the Doctor found the Prankster, he was being dragged to a Ministry car by a rather large group of Aurors. From the damage to the area the Doctor could tell a large blast had occurred. He also noticed that the blasts point of origin seemed to be the very corner. "The Rat!" The Prankster screamed. "It was the Rat!"

The Aurors just thought he'd gone mad but the Doctor knew exactly what he meant. _That blasted rat! _He thought before getting himself out of sight and morphing into a grey tabby cat.

With the elegance of any cat, he sauntered over to the corner and looked around. His blue eyes zeroed in on a drain. _Oh that clever little git!_

Having overheard the Aurors say that there was 'only a finger left of poor Peter' he had guessed some of what had happened.

Peter had caused the explosion and chopped his own finger off. Before transforming into a rat and scurrying into the sewers. _Well there's nothing I can do here! _And he made his way back to the TARDIS.

Groaning the Wizard lifted his hand to his head. His fingers met soft hair, much softer than it used to be. It also seemed to be slightly longer. Pulling a piece down into his vision, he saw that it was also a lighter shade.

Slowly he pushed himself up off of the bed and made his way to the mirror. Seeing the actual shade of his hair was a bit of a shock, but he'd get used to it. Now the once black hair was closer to the light brown of Moony's hair. His once brown eyes were now a deep shade of blue and he seemed to no longer need his glasses.

Running his tongue over his teeth he grimaced. "New teeth, gonna take some getting used to," He said. "Wait a minute..."

Straightening up as much as he could. "I'm shorter!" He sighed and a cloud of golden dust escaped from his mouth.

"You should be resting, Wizard," The Doctor said as he came into the room.

"I know but I needed to see what I look like," The Wizard told the Doctor.

"Well now you've seen what you look like," The Doctor said. "So go back to bed, before you collapse."

"Okay," The Wizard said as he stumbled back to the bed. "Where's Prankster?"

"He's been arrested because of the rat!" The Doctor said.

"What?" The Wizard said. "Why?"

"Well, from what I understand," The Doctor began. "The Prankster went looking for Wormtail after we found you. After finding him, he cornered the bloody rat in a muggle alley. But the rat caused an explosion killing several muggles whilst cutting his own finger off and transforming into a rat and scurrying into the sewers. The Prankster was blamed for the explosion and deaths of all the muggles and Peter."

"So I take it he's going to end up in Azkaban?" The Wizard asked, running his hand through his brown hair, still not used to it being so soft.

"Yeah," The Doctor said. "And we aren't going to get him out, something has been set in motion and for it to work Prankster needs to be in Azkaban."

"What's been set in motion?"

"I'm not sure but it was set when the twins were born," The Doctor replied.

"Doctor, can I stay near Harry?" The Wizard asked.

"You realise everyone thinks you're dead?" The Doctor asked. "And that you no longer look like James Potter?"

"Yes and yes," The wizard said. "But I want to be near my son, even if I can't be his father."

"We'll see what we can do but first you need to finish your regeneration cycle," The Doctor said.

"Thank you," The Wizard said as he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful, regeneration fueled sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple days later and the Wizard and the Doctor were heading to a Real Estate agent in Amity Park. They were going to get the Wizard a house as close to the Fenton's, Harry's Aunt and Uncle who had taken him in, as possible.

They found a perfect house. It was across the road from the Fenton's and because of this it was going cheap. Nobody wanted to live in a house that was continuously bombarded with the sounds of explosions and the annual Christmas fight sometimes got a little out of hand.

Not too much later than that they had bought the house and were settling the Wizard into it.

"Well, erm," The Doctor said awkwardly. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah," The Wizard said.

"Oh, erm," The Doctor said reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket. "Take this and stay in touch!"

"I will!" The Wizard said. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," The Doctor said. "I'll see you."

Not trusting Jack, his brother in law, with the truth, but needing to tell someone, the Wizard went to Maddie. She was probably the most understanding of the pair and would believe him more readily.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a minute of standing there awkwardly a young girl opened the door. "Hello?" She said.

"Hello sweetheart," He said. "Are your parents in? I'm the new neighbour."

"Yeah, I'll go get them," She said, her long ginger hair swinging behind her as she turned and ran towards the kitchen.

A couple minutes later the Wizard heard heavy footsteps heading towards him. "No we don't want to buy-" Jack started.

"I'm not selling anything Mr Fenton," The Wizard said. "I just moved in, across the street. I thought I would come and introduce myself." He paused. "James Smith, nice to meet you." He struck his hand out.

"Well in that case," Jack said. "I'm Jack Fenton, welcome to the neighbourhood!" He took the Wizards hand and shook it. "Would you like to come in, my wife has just made a batch of cookies?"

"Oh," the Wizard said. "If you insist."


	9. Chapter 9

The Wizard developed an intimate friendship with the Fenton family and became close with Danny, their 4 year old son, Jazz, their 6 year old daughter and the girl who had answered the door, and his own young son. Of course after learning and accepting the truth Maddie agreed not to tell anyone until the time was right.

The Wizard had called the Doctor several times to give him updates on his life and the Doctor often told him tales of his adventures with a young girl named Rose. He heard tales of grandeur from all over time and space. The tale of Bad Wolf was a rather hard one to get his head around and he wouldn't be able to picture the Doctor with his new face until he saw it.

11 years passed and James watched his son get his Hogwarts acceptance letter. He watched as Hagrid took him to England on the Prankster's motorbike with Cathy, Danny's cousin. The Wizard had been doing odd jobs for the other inhabitants of the area, like looking after children, tiding houses and such. After the bike left he was to be mowing the Fenton's lawn, this would give him a chance to talk to Maddie.

As he left his house he heard a sound that could only mean one thing now, it could have meant others along time ago but now just the one, the TARDIS had arrived in Amity Park. Setting off in the direction of the sound, he ran. There, tall, proud and blue, stood the phone box he had missed so much.

And stepping out of it was a man in a long brown trench coat and a blue pin striped suit. On his feet were red converse high tops. "Doctor?" The Wizard asked.

"Wizard?" The Doctor said. He turned around and yelled into the TARDIS. "Rose were a bit off." Turning back to the Wizard he asked. "What year is it?"

"2012," The Wizard said. "Harry just got his Hogwarts letter."

"He did?" The Doctor said. "I think now would be a good time to tell him, don't you?"

"Not yet," The Wizard said. "Let him enjoy his first year in peace."

"Wizard," The Doctor said, running a hand through his gravity defying hair. "He's the-boy-who-lived, he won't get a peaceful first year!"

"I know Doctor," James said. "But being famous and human is different to being famous and half Time Lord."

"Doctor?" Rose said as she stepped out of the TARDIS. "Where are we?"

"Rose, I take it?" The Wizard said. She nodded. "Well Rose you're in a small town in Illinois, America. Called Amity Park."

"And who are you?" She asked.

"Rose, remember how I said I'm the last of the Time Lords?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"Well," He paused. "I lied. This is my cousin and in a prison somewhere is his brother. Wrongly accused might I add."

"Okay," Rose said, a little confused. "Why did you lie?"

"I'll tell you why he lied," The Wizard said, punching his cousin's arm. "He wanted you to feel sorry for him!"

"Hey, that hurt!" That Doctor said.

"You're not denying it though!" The Wizard said. He turned to Rose. "I'm the Wizard, although most around here know me as James."

Rose laughed. "James and John! Let me guess your last name is Smith?"

The Wizard looked at the Doctor. "John?" He asked.

"What?" The Doctor said. "It's less memorable than David Tennant."

"Okay," The Wizard said. "Now if you don't mind I have to mow a neighbour's lawn."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"You really think a relative of mine would be able to get a proper job?" The Doctor asked her.

"Oh, right!" Rose said.


	10. Chapter 10

After mowing the Fenton's lawn, Rose and the two Time Lord's sat in the Fenton's kitchen with Maddie. "So Maddie," The Wizard said. "How have your inventions been going?"

"Oh they've been going fine," She replied. "We should have the ghost portal finished by the time my sister and her family come over to stay."

"Do you think it will work?" The Wizard asked.

"I hope so," Maddie replied. They drifted into a companionable silence as Maddie made drinks for everyone.

"I was thinking Maddie," The Wizard said.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked. The Wizard looked to his cousin for support.

"He was thinking it's time we tell Harry the truth," The Doctor took over. "But after his first year at Hogwarts."

"Well, I suppose that's a good idea," Maddie said. "I would've preferred it if you told him sooner."

"He wouldn't have understood it if we told him sooner," The Wizard said.

"Speaking of it being time to tell the truth," The Doctor said. "I need to tell you something."

The Doctor told the Wizard and Maddie of how he had discovered the Drake was alive and who the boy's family had become, what had happened to him and how he was raised. Rose, having seen the boy when the Doctor checked on him, added her own input. "All in all," Rose said. "He seems like a nice enough boy, considering his upbringing."

"My son was raised by those ferrets?" The Wizard yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose and the Doctor stayed in the Wizards spare rooms that night. "Wizard?" Rose asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why didn't you tell Harry the truth?" She asked.

"Not knowing protected him," He replied. His eyes locked with hers briefly, before he backed off rapidly. "Bad Wolf!"

"Wh-what?" Rose said, backing up as well. "I-I thought that was o-over." She didn't notice a slight golden glow in her eyes. At this point the Doctor came in. He gasped.

"Rose?" He asked.

"My Doctor?" She replied. "I see time... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns... Stopped only by Time Lord blood... The-Boy-Who-Lived..." And she passed out. The Doctor lunged forward and caught her.

"Was that-?"

"Yes," The Doctor cut across his cousin. "Bad Wolf. I thought I removed all of that."

"Time Lord blood?" The Wizard said. "The-Boy-Who-Lived?" He thought for a moment. "Harry!"

"Wizard!" The Doctor said in warning. "We can't interfere, remember the prophecy?"

"Neither can live while the other survives," The Wizard retorted. "But Harry can't just... He can't face Voldemort alone!"

"And he won't!" The Doctor said. "We have to make a visit to a future friend of Harry's!" At that moment Rose woke up, lifting a hand to her head. "You alright?" The Doctor asked her. Pushing herself to her feet, Rose nodded. "Allons-y!" The Doctor said as he ran out of the house and to the TARDIS. Rose and the Wizard following.


	12. Chapter 12

"Arthur where are Fred and George?" Molly Weasley said to her husband.

"They went upstairs Molly," Arthur Weasley replied.

"Do you wish for me to get them mother?" Percy, the oldest of the Weasley children that still lived at home, said.

"Yes Percy dear," Molly said. As Percy left the room a whirring sound filled the house. Slowly in front of Arthur and Molly, a blue muggle police box faded into vision.

A blonde girl stuck her head out. "Excuse me are you the Weasleys?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm Arthur Weasley."

"Thank you," The girl said before looking over her shoulder and shouting into the box. "Doctor we have the right Arthur this time!"

"Good okay!" A man's voice called from inside the box. "Wizard Allons-y!"

Molly and Arthur's eyes widened as two men, as well as the girl, tumbled out of the box. "Arthur Weasley great to see you again!" The taller man said.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said. "But do I know you?"

"Yes Arthur you do," The taller man said again. "But not with this face."

"Hello Arthur," The shorter said. "I'm James and this is my friend David, we need to talk to you about something, but first may I ask, how old is your youngest son, and what year is it?"

"Ron?" Molly asked. "Arthur why do they want to know about Ron? Who are these men?"

Arthur wasn't paying attention to his wife, he had recognised something in the shorter man's eyes… "James….. David….." Arthur's eyes widened. "How? But you're dead? You look different both of you? Are you using glamors? Why are you not dead?" Arthur listed question after question, shock blaring across his face.

"Long story short we're aliens who rather than die change their face," The taller of the two, David, said. "I prefer to be called the Doctor."

"I'm the Wizard," James reintroduced himself. Rose cleared her throat. "Oh, right!"

"This is Rose Tyler," The Doctor said.

"Nice to meet you," Arthur said, shock still evident on his face. "Now why do you want to know about Ron?"

"Well first can you tell us the year first?" The Doctor said.

"2010, Ron's starting his first year of Hogwarts in 2 years, Fred and George starting in September," Molly said, just wanting this meeting to be over. The whole thing was confusing.

"Well," The Wizard said. "Doctor will you ever be able to drive properly, we're 2 years early!"

"Ah, well," The Doctor said. "At least I can drive!"

"Well, if you hadn't destr…" He cut himself off, those memories were too raw for both of them.

Arthur cleared his throat. "What do you mean 2 years early? Do you have a time travel license?"

"Wizard! Don't say a thing!" The Doctor said.

"We'll be back in 2 years' time!" Rose cut in, dragging the two out by their jackets.


	13. Chapter 13

"That went well!" The Doctor said. "Now 2 years into the future!" He adjusted a few dials and then pulled the leaver down. The Wizard face palmed as the groaning sound emitted from the TARDIS.

"I am surprised the poor girl lasted this long, with the breaks being on all the time!" The wizard muttered.

Rose, who was sat next to him, looked at him curiously. "That sound is not meant to happen?"

"No," The Wizard said shaking his head. "I don't know how to take the breaks off though."

Rose turned back to the Doctor. "Apparently neither does the Doctor."

They landed at that moment. "This should be the right time!"

"Hopefully," Rose added. The Wizard snorted.

"Oi!" The Doctor said from by the door. "Stop it you two!"


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur had expected the return of that strange blue box, as had Mollie, but he did not expect it to land the very same moment as Ron's Hogwarts letter arrived. (Neither had the occupants but we won't get into that.

Gracefully this time, the three occupants exited their box. The Weasley family, including Bill and Charlie, were sat at their table enjoying breakfast and Ron was excited about his letter arriving. "Oh…" The Doctor said, realising they were interrupting. "Didn't mean to barge in on your family meal.

"No, no!" Arthur said. "I should turn you three in for not having a license! You need a Time travel license to travel legally!"

"Not if you're us," The Wizard said. "It's a part of our biology. Did we say that we were Time Lords before?"

"No," Mollie said. "I don't believe you did!" Then she saw Rose eyeing the food. "Would you like some dear?"

"Yes, please!" Rose said eagerly. "This idiot forgets I need to eat more than him!" Rose jab the Doctor in the ribs.

"Oof!" The Doctor said. "Sorry…"

"Anyway," The Wizard said as Rose dug into the offered food. "Ron, mind if we talk to you for a minute, won't take long at all!"

The eleven year old looked around at his family. His parents looked wary, Fred and George looked intrigued, Percy looked disinterested, Bill was concentrating on something. Then suddenly he jumped up. "I knew I had seen you before!" Bill said pointing at the Doctor. "You're on the walls of some of the tombs I have to check for Gringotts!"

"Oh, right!" The Doctor said. "Yes I would be wouldn't I…? Don't suppose you uncovered a small grey box with a light and a bell attached did you?"

Bill looked confused. "Erm… no?"

"Oh well," The Doctor shrugged. "I'll have to make another…"

"So Do you mind Ron?" The Wizard asked again.

"I'd go," Charlie said. "This guy has to be able to do some incredible things if he's on the walls of enchanted tombs…"

Hesitantly, Arthur nodded at Ron. "Go on Ron."

As if it was his decision Ron grabbed a hand full of bacon and sausage and walked over to the Time Lords. "Okay step inside Ron!" The Doctor said, gesturing towards the TARDIS. "We'll be back out in a minute!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow!" Ron said upon entering. "It's bloody bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor grinned at the Wizard.

"That's what most people say," The Doctor said.

"Right then Ron," The Wizard said clapping his hands together and looking to the ginger boy stood by the TARDIS door. "I hear you're starting Hogwarts, been there myself nice place. I hope my sons like it…." He paused and looked to the Doctor.

The Doctor pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them on his nose. "Ron Hogwarts is many things and a place for meeting friends is one of them. You are going to meet a friend in those sentient halls. I love how humans are always copying life, putting it into things that shouldn't have it! It's beautiful!" he paused pushing the glasses back up his nose. "One of these friends you meet is going to need help with many things and… well we need to know that you will not disappoint him… except maybe in that one time when he needs to understand…" He shook his head. "Don't need to get into that now though!"

Ron looked confused and the Wizard almost laughed at him. "Erm… what?"

The Wizard did laugh at that. "What my cousin is trying to say is: a friend you meet in Hogwarts will need your help in the future and we need to know you'll be there for him." The Wizard had substituted the _him _for _them _in his head. "So, what do you say?"

"Alright," Ron said. "I'll do my best!" He smiled weakly at the two Time Lords.

"That's all we ask!" The Doctor said. "Allons-y!" And with that the Doctor left the TARDIS.

Once back outside the Time Lords helped themselves to a little of the Weasely family's breakfast. "Ready Rose?" The Wizard asked the blonde.

"I suppose so…" Rose grinned at Fred and George and got up from Ron's seat at the table.

"See you again," The twins said, grinning from ear to ear. The Doctor looked between them and Rose.

"'Course," Rose told them, winking at the Doctor. "Remember that shaving foam one!" At this the Doctor groaned. They had switched pranks! The Doctor hadn't suspected Rose to enjoy pranks, if she met the Prankster what would happen!

The Wizard was too busy thinking about the possibility of his sons being enemies, as he had since he had found out were Drake was, to pay attention.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor said before grabbing hold of Rose's hand and sprinting for the TARDIS. The Wizard followed in a slight daze.

What could he do about his sons? Maybe he needed to tell Harry the truth, like the Doctor had for him… He did owe it to the boy.

He aimlessly wandered the TARDIS halls and she knew that was what he wanted, but she didn't want him to go too far. So he wandered in aimless circles being guided around the control room by the TARDIS. His thoughts wandered with him, and just like him, they circled around one point. Would drake and Harry get on or hate each other? He didn't know if they could be friends Harry being a Potter and Drake being raised as a Malfoy. The two families had been enemies for generations! What was a Time Lord to do?

Of course, truth be told, they were both neither Potter nor Malfoy. Which could make things even harder when it came to them finding the truth… Maybe he could push them to be friends? Nudge them in the right direction?

No, that wouldn't work. Lucius would never have raised Drake to be happy about being friends with a Potter. But then again, he had probably raised Drake to seek out power in his allies, and if Harry was one thing it was powerful. He'd set a snake on a bully once! So maybe Drake would try and be friends with Harry. But Harry would probably refuse.

And then the circle continued. The Wizard probably needed to get his mind off of his sons, but he couldn't. He had gotten over Drake being raised by the ferrets, he just hoped he could salvage the damage…


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the control room, the Doctor and Rose were looking curiously at the scanner screen. "What is it Doctor?"

"I have no idea…" The Doctor said. Rose was surprised that the Doctor didn't know what it was, she could tell it was something from Earth, and usually the Doctor knew everything about things on Earth… "But it may be…"

Ahh! There we go he has an idea about what it is!

"No, no it couldn't be!"

"Doctor?" Rose asked, in confusion. "What is it?"

"I think it may be a Dementor…" The Doctor said. "But if it is, how come you can see it?"

"No idea…" Rose replied, unsure as to what the Doctor meant.

The Doctor looked at Rose and grinned. "Best to stay in here until it goes away I think!" He said, pulling a bar of chocolate out of his inner coat pocket. "Chocolate?" He offered.

"Don't mind if I do!" Rose said breaking a chunk off.

"What's going on?" The Wizard asked before entering the room.

"There's a dementor outside," The Doctor answered. "Have some chocolate!" The Wizard had gone pale.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," The Doctor replied.

"What year is it?"

"Hang on let me check!" And with that the Doctor tuck his head out the door and sniffed. Then he licked at the air. "Middle of the first wizard war, I'd say."

The Wizard paled further. "We shouldn't be here!"

"Tell me about it!" The Doctor said. "Talk about running into yourself, we'll run into the Prankster and that'll just be so many forms of awkward. Oh god and those ears!" The Doctor gripped at his ears, as if making sure they hadn't returned to the ghastly size they used to be.

"I thought we we're going back to my house?"

"Well we should have been, but the TARDIS decided to stop here!" The Doctor shot back.

"Alright, don't get your sandshoes in a bunch!" The Wizard said.

"Sandshoes?"

"Hmm?" The Wizard said thoughtfully. "Oh! That hasn't happened to you yet, has it?"

"What?"

"Spoilers, I'm afraid."

"Are we going to find out why we've been brought here or not?" Rose cut in.


	17. Chapter 17

Exiting the TARDIS, the trio realized that they were in the middle of Azkaban prison. Or rather, the Wizard and the Doctor did, Rose had no idea where they were and she said as much.

"Well…" The Wizard said, before abruptly cutting himself off. "Is that the Prankster?" He said pointing to a cell with a black dog in.

The Doctor looked towards the cell. "Rassilon!" He said. "It is!"

"Prankster!" The Wizard called and the dog looked up before morphing into the man they knew.

"Wizard! Doctor!" He called. "What are you doing here?"

"No idea," The Doctor said. "TARDIS just dumped us here."

"Still the best driver of the 3 of us," The Prankster said.

"I heard that!" The Wizard said.

"Don't argue you know it's true!" The Prankster said.

"Any idea what year it is?" The Doctor tried. Rose was a little stumped that the three could speak so comfortably whilst one of them was stood behind bars.

The Prankster looked over at a pile of Newspapers. "Fudge came by yesterday so I'm guessing this is the right paper," He said picking one from the top. "2015."

"Oh," The two Time Lords not behind bars exchanged looks. "Well," The Doctor said. "This is the year you break out, or as it appears, the year you're broken out."

"Hey look at that!" Rose said, not being at all surprised by the moving pictures. "That rat has a toe missing!"

"Out of everything on the paper," The Wizard said. "You point out the toe missing on Ron Weasley's rat."

"That has to be the lowest I have ever seen Wormtail go," The Doctor said as he casually pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at the lock. It clicked. "I will never understand why these locks are so easy to open."

"Perhaps because not only are the wands of the inmates removed and snapped, there is also a magic dampening field around this god forsaken place," the Prankster said.

The Wizard laughed as he pulled the door to the cell open. "I do believe Sirius is serious!"

"Very funny Wizard!" The Prankster said. "Make fun of my chosen wizard name, it's not like you're a wizard called Wizard or anything…"

The Wizard grinned and hugged his brother. "Missed you bro!"

The Prankster hugged back. "Missed you too!"

"Sorry to ruin the touchy feely reunion," The Doctor said. "But we have just broken you out of jail and should probably get going!"

With no further prompting the four fled for the TARDIS which dematerialized just as quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

When the TARDIS rematerialized the Doctor said, "Right, I think we are outside Fenton Works the year of 2015."

"Why are we hear?" Rose asked, pulling herself back up off the floor as she had fallen over whilst the TARDIS was in motion.

"To drop off dear Sirius, hear," The Wizard said. "It's a fixed point for Harry to see you when he leaves the house. Not sure how it's going to work out, but I suppose we'll find out a few years into our future, you're going to find out." He paused. "Now." And he pushed the man out, who morphed into a dog on instinct.

"We'll be off now then," The Doctor said and the TARDIS, once again, dematerialized to the sound of a howling dog.

The TARDIS materialized in the exact same spot two years prior. The trio of time travellers tumbled out of the blue box. "Is that the Prankster's bike?" The Wizard said.

"Yes, and that's Hagrid dropping Harry off!" The Doctor replied.

"So, am I guessing this is the right time to tell him?" Rose asked the Time Lords.

"No, not yet," The Wizard said. "Maybe we could tell him in the Christmas Holiday's at Hogwarts?"

"But he'll be staying there, it's quite a distance to come for a fortnight, don't you think?" The Doctor put in.

"Yes, but what if we take up rolls at Hogwarts?" The Wizard added. "You and Rose could help Madame Pomfrey and I could take up a teaching position."

"But Rose can't do magic," The Doctor argued.

"Remember what we did so we could," The Wizard said.

"Yes but we were asleep for 3 weeks!" The Doctor reminded.

"Erm…" Rose said. "What if I told you I could do magic? Or at least I think it's magic…"

The Doctor and the Wizard turned to her identical looks of confusion plastered across their faces. "What do you mean?" They both said.

"Well, when I was little I would think about something that I wanted and it would appear next to me…" Rose said.

"Oh…" The Doctor said.

"Did you get a Hogwarts letter when you were 11?" The Wizard asked. He pulled out his wand and passed it to her.

"No I didn't," She said as she took the wand. "Why are you giving me this?"

"A test, this wand will work for almost everyone," He told her. "Just wave it."

So Rose, feeling rather stupid, waved the wand. From the end of it red, white and blue sparks shot from the end and formed the shape of the London eye. "Erm… why's it doing that?"

The pair of Time Lords exchanged glances. "Can't be…" The Doctor said.

"It doesn't matter at the minute," The Wizard said, taking his wand back. "We'll get her a wand and teach the basics…"

"What?" Rose said. "What's going on?"

"Well," The Doctor said. "We're going to Diagon alley!"

"Diagonally?" Rose asked, but neither Time Lord answered.

"Allons-y!" And the trio once again clambered into the TARDIS. They didn't notice the 11 year old staring across the road as the blue box disappeared.


End file.
